Alma
by Always-Stanathan
Summary: Es un one-shot, Kate es la que narra esta pequeña "historia". Comienza a hablar mientras trae a su hija al mundo, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias, en especial a mis Fillionatics. Este one-shot cuenta con amor, alegría, felicidad, una Kate con la vena materna desarrollada y algunas risas.


"Alma"

Ese momento de la vida en el que te das cuenta de que hubo un cambio que pudo durar, yo que sé… ¿Segundos? Por decir algo. Yo ya me dije a mí misma que mi vida no era la que pensaba que tenía; no, estoy completamente segura de que ese hombre puso mi vida patas arriba.

Sabiendo cómo soy, no entiendo cómo no le pegué un tiro ya que tuve infinidad de oportunidades. Seguramente os preguntaréis, Kate, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Y yo encantada de responder: Pues porque dentro de mí había algo, llamarlo cosa o destino o como queráis; el caso es que no pude, y ahora lo entiendo.

La primera vez que lo vi en aquella fiesta, lo había visto anteriormente en firmas que realizaba en las librerías pero aquello fue muy diferente, ya que yo tenía que realizarle algunas preguntas relacionadas con un asesinato que imitaron de uno de sus libros. He de reconocer que jamás había conocido a un hombre tan arrogante, egocéntrico, mujeriego y bueno… más adjetivos, y sin embargo, aquí está; cogiendo mi mano y animándome para que traiga a nuestra pequeña hija a este mundo que hemos labrado desde hace años.

-¡Vamos Kate! ¡Tú puedes!- Rick está justo a mi lado pero su voz suena como si se encontrase en la habitación contigua. Yo misma pedí que no me pusiesen la epidural, si aguanté un balazo en el pecho puedo con esto; no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí pero es como si mi hija no quisiese salir.

- ¡Veo la cabeza! ¡Vamos Katherine, sólo un empujoncito más!- Me pide el médico que lleva la cara tapada por la mascarilla, tengo ganas de gritarle que ya no puedo empujar más pero tengo que hacerlo. Utilizo todo lo que queda de energía para dar un último esfuerzo. Me dejo caer en la camilla, escuchar los llantos de mi hija me llena de una alegría inmensa; observo como Castle se acerca para poder ver el fruto de nuestro amor.

- ¡Lo ha hecho muy bien Katherine!- El doctor me felicita, quiero darle las gracias pero no tengo fuerzas ni para emitir una sola palabra; escucho como la enfermera apunta los datos en una hoja.- Hora del Nacimiento: 20:50, Día: 24 de diciembre de 2014.- pues sí, estaréis pensando, ¡Guau, menudo día! Nuestra cara fue la misma cuando nos enteramos de que nuestra pequeña iba a nacer en Nochebuena.

- ¿Kate? Alguien quiere conocerte.- giro mi cabeza al escuchar a Rick, éste lleva un pequeño bulto envuelto en una toalla del hospital. Deja a la pequeña sobre mi pecho. No puedo creérmelo, después de tantos años, lo que ocurrió con nuestra boda, el secuestro… Todo eso olvidado cuando me quedo embobada mirando la carita de mi hija, es mi hija… Me suena raro pero ahí está, durmiendo plácidamente, escondiendo su carita en mi cuello.

- Bienvenida…Alma.- Me incorporo en la cama para poder estar más cómoda, Castle se sienta en un hueco, me rodea con su brazo sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña.

- Lo has conseguido Kate, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- me susurra para después darme un fugaz beso.- los llantos de nuestra hija nos interrumpe, yo comienzo a preocuparme ya que soy nueva en todo esto.

- Tranquila, su hija debe de tener hambre.- me dice amablemente la enfermera que ha apuntado todos los datos para registrar a Alma. Me dicen que van a subirme a planta porque no hay ningún problema.

- Voy a avisar a los demás, enseguida estoy con vosotras.- y mi marido se aleja para hacer unas cuantas llamadas, me meten al ascensor para llevarme a una habitación bastante iluminada.

- ¿Sabe cómo tiene que darle el pecho Katherine?- Me pregunta la enfermera mientras se acerca a mí. Yo niego con la cabeza algo avergonzada, me preocupa hacerlo mal.

- Tranquila, es muy fácil. Los bebés nacen con el reflejo de succión, usted no tiene más que acercarla a su pecho y ella hará el resto.- y, sorprendentemente, eso es lo que ocurre. Alma se agarra a mi pezón en cuanto lo siente en sus pequeños labios, comienza a succionar sin problemas.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Castle aparece con varias bolsas, ya decía yo que estaba tardando en comprar juguetes, ropa y accesorios para su hija pequeña.- He traído pañales, ropa, toallitas…- le contesto con una sonrisa, no quiero alarmar a Alma mientras le doy el pecho. Rick saca una cámara de una de las bolsas y comienza a hacer fotos, primero a mí con Alma y después individual; espero que no las enseñe luego porque debo de tener unas pintas…

- Castle, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la cena de esta noche?- Éste encoge los hombros para después colocarse conmigo en la cama; sonríe al ver la cara de su hija, le acaricia una de sus rosadas mejillas.

- Puedo intentar hablar con el doctor para ver si puede darte el alta, mi madre y tu padre lo han preparado todo. Y si celebramos la Nochebuena con su nueva nieta… Se emocionarán, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón, pero Alma tiene apenas unos minutos de vida, me da miedo llevarla al loft siendo tan pequeña.- la vena materna ha salido disparada, el sentimiento de protección y de cuidarla ahora vivirá conmigo.

- Rick…

- ¿Uhm?- No puedo aguantar más, quiero lavarme porque el parto ha sido peor que uno de mis entrenamientos que hacía en mis primeros años como policía.

- ¿Podrías quedarte unos minutos con ella? Quiero quitarme este olor tan horrible, ¿dónde has dejado mi ropa?- Castle se levanta y coge una bolsa con todo lo necesario para sentirme mejor. ¡Vaya! No ha escatimado en gastos, me levanto con Alma todavía en brazos.

- Espera, trae.- coloca sus brazos para poder sujetar a la pequeña, la cual no se inmuta; sigue durmiendo profundamente.- Voy a ducharme, salgo enseguida.- me deshago de la bata del hospital, preparo la ropa; giro el grifo y entro en la ducha. Noto como mis músculos se van relajando con el tacto del agua caliente. Mi cuerpo agarrotado me pide que descanse pero no quería hacerlo sin antes limpiarlo. Enciendo el secador y lo pongo al nivel mínimo para no hacer ruido, apenas puedo caminar, ya que el dolor permanece en mi cuerpo.

Observo desde el espejo como la puerta se abre, es Alexis. Le doy un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Tú padre ha pedido que me vigiles?

- En realidad me he ofrecido yo, no es conveniente lo que acabas de hacer Kate. Tendrías que haber esperado al menos un par de horas para poder levantarte.

- Lo sé pero no aguantaba más, ¿puedes ayudarme con los pantalones?- He elegido unos elásticos para que no me aprieten los puntos, me ayuda a salir del baño y a acostarme; es increíble.

- ¡Oh Katherine! ¡¿Cómo estás?!- Martha me abraza y me llena de besos para, rápidamente, volver a la cuna junto a su nueva nieta.

- Exhausta pero bien.- me percato de que su hijo no está.- Oye Martha, ¿dónde está Rick?

- Ha ido a buscar al doctor, primero ha esperado a que viniésemos.- tanto mi suegra como Alexis hacen fotos a Alma, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Cuando estoy a punto de caer rendida alguien entra a la habitación.

- ¡Papá! ¡Me alegro de que estés aquí!- Mi padre me abraza y, como Martha, me llena la cara de besos.

- ¿Dónde está mi nieta?- Le señalo la cuna, éste se acerca con precaución.- ¡Oh Katie! ¡Es preciosa! ¿Cómo se llama?

- Alma.- mi padre no puede retener las lágrimas de alegría, me pregunta si puede cogerla y yo asiento. Martha le ayuda enseñándole cómo debe de colocar los brazos.

- Es la viva imagen de tu madre Katie.- ese comentario provoca que yo también me deje llevar por la emoción, Alexis me coge la mano para animarme.- Es preciosa.

- Gracias papá.- Castle entra con una gran sonrisa en la cara, me parece que trae buenas noticias.

- ¡Hola Jim! ¿Acabas de llegar?

- Sí, gracias por avisarme y por reservarme el billete.

- De nada, ya me invitarás a una cerveza.

- Eso está hecho.- Castle besa la mejilla de Alexis y después me da un largo y maravilloso beso.- He hablado con el doctor, ha accedido a dejarnos ir pero sólo porque esta noche es para pasarla en casa con la familia y con la condición de que vengamos de vez en cuando para ver el progreso de Alma.

- Perfecto.

- Richard, ¿he oído bien? ¿Podemos celebrar la Nochebuena en casa?- Castle asiente con la cabeza, su madre comienza a dar saltos de alegría; Alexis le acompaña porque ella también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cenar en el loft.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

Me sorprendo al ver la magnífica decoración navideña que invade nuestra casa; no falta de nada, un árbol de Navidad colocado en el centro del salón; luces en las ventanas y los calcetines colgados en la chimenea. Una sensación de melancolía recorre mi cuerpo, ojalá mi madre estuviese aquí para ver la estupenda familia que se ha creado en cuestión de años.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?- Castle me rodea la cintura con su brazo, me dejo caer en su pecho.- Sí, es sólo que…

- Echas de menos a tu madre.- acierta, sabe que en estas fechas siempre me entra este sentimiento, aunque ahora vivo más relajada sabiendo que su asesino sigue entre rejas. Mientras Martha y Castle comienzan a cocinar yo decido cambiar el pañal de Alma.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Katie?- Es posible que sí que la necesite, en el hospital me explicaron cómo debía hacerlo pero si me acompaña mi padre me sentiré más tranquila. Coloco con cuidado a Alma en el cambiador, le quito la ropa, le desabrocho el body.

- ¿Puedes acercarme las toallitas, la crema y un pañal limpio? Están en la estantería al lado de la cuna.- mi padre me lo trae todo al segundo, envuelvo el pañal sucio y lo tiro a la papelera. Podemos ver una ligera sonrisa en la carita de la pequeña.

- ¡Claro mi vida! ¡El abuelo y yo te estamos limpiando!- Alma no nos quita ojo, tras limpiarle con la toallita le levanto las piernas para poder colocar el pañal. Se lo abrocho fijándome si lo he apretado lo suficiente pero sin hacerle daño.

- Papá, ¿puedes quedarte un momento con ella? Voy a bajar a por la ropa que Rick le ha comprado.

- Aquí estaré.- sonrío al ver como mi padre le hace monerías a su nieta, bajo y subo un par de bolsas; escojo un mono rosa con un duende estampado. Seguro que Castle lo ha comprado a propósito.

- Vale, ahora vamos a vestir a la renacuaja.

- Oye Katie, ¿puedo hacerlo yo? Para ir cogiendo práctica.- ¿por qué no? Por si algún día lo dejamos de canguro, le ayudo con los brazos y las piernas; Alma comienza a llorar con brusquedad, me asusto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le hemos hecho daño?- Castle sube corriendo para ver qué pasa. Me ve andando de un lado para el otro con Alma, no deja de llorar.

- No entiendo por qué llora, Castle, ayúdame.- éste coge a su hija, le da suaves palmadas en la espalda. Nuestra hija suelta el gas por la boca, deja de llorar.

- ¿Era eso? ¿Tenía gases?- Mi marido asiente, vuelvo a respirar con tranquilidad; aprovecho la imagen para hacerle una foto. En ese momento la puerta de abajo suena.

- ¡Kate! ¡Tienes visita!- Castle y yo nos miramos, cojo a Alma y bajo seguida de mi marido y mi padre. Mi cara de asombro divierte tanto a mi mejor amiga como a mis compañeros.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?!- Mi amiga me da dos besos muy efusivos, Espo y Ryan me abrazan con cuidado; Jenny es la última en llegar ya que su hija se ha resistido durante unos momentos.

- ¡Hola Jenny! ¡Madre mía Sarah, qué grande estás!- La niña rubia de ojos azules sonríe con timidez, se esconde detrás de su padre, me giro y me doy cuenta de que todo esto lo había planeado mi escritor.

- Pensaba que cenabais con la familia.- comento al mismo tiempo que les invito a entrar, Sarah Grace corre hacia Alexis ya que muchas veces ha tenido que quedarse con ella.

- ¡Hola preciosa! ¡¿Quieres que juguemos?!

- Sí tita Alexis.- ambas se marchan a una habitación repleta de juguetes, me siento en el sofá con Alma; Lanie y Jenny se colocan también.

- Hombre Jim, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Vaya, pero si son Espo y Ryan, ¿cómo vais chicos?

- Agobiados, necesitamos a tu hija para que nos guíe.- le echo una mirada fulminante, sabe perfectamente que me encantaría ir a trabajar pero no podrá ser hasta dentro de dos meses.

- No soy un perro Javi, además, sé que contáis con más compañeros; haz el favor de no dramatizar.- los hombres hablan en la cocina con cervezas en la mano, Martha ha subido a cambiarse.

- Es una niña preciosa, ¿puedo…?- Pregunta Jenny, le paso a Alma con cuidado de no despertarla.

- Cuanto me alegro de que estéis aquí, ¿cómo vas Lanie?- Mi amiga sonríe, se lleva sus manos a su barriga de cuatro meses; todavía recuerdo cuando me lo dijo. Fue durante una cena y lo celebramos aunque sin alcohol ya que yo ya estaba de cinco meses.

- Creo que alguien reclama a su mami.- Alma se remueve inquieta en los brazos de Jenny, lo mejor será que la lleve a su cama para que pueda descansar como es debido.

- No tardaré.- le hago una señal a Castle para avisarle de que voy a acostar a nuestra peque, éste asiente para rápidamente volver a la conversación con su suegro y sus amigos.

No consigo que mi pequeña se duerma del todo, cada vez que intento dejarla en la cuna se queja. Es entonces cuando me viene a la mente una canción que me solía cantar mi madre cuando estaba nerviosa.

Every time I close my eyes  
>I can touch the colors around me<br>Suddenly I realize  
>Everything I thought was impossible is here<br>And my heart sings in a world so incredible  
>And everything burns much brighter.<p>

I want to fly into this beautiful life  
>I think it'd be nice with you<br>I want to fly into this beautiful life  
>I think it'd be nice with you,<br>with you, with you, with you

Fingertips, northern lights,  
>tracing colors right through the sky<br>underneath a lullaby  
>I never felt as blissful as I do here<br>and my heart sings in a world so incredible  
>and everything shines much brighter.<p>

I want to fly into this beautiful life  
>I think it'd be nice with you<br>I want to fly into this beautiful life  
>I think it'd be nice with you,<br>with you, with you, with you

Cuando termino de cantar "Northern Lights" de Cider Sky observo la tranquilidad de Alma, la acuesto en la cuna y le tapo con su sábana. Dejo una pequeña luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta; compruebo el monitor.

-¿Ya se ha dormido?- Pregunta Martha que acaba de salir de su cuarto, asiento con la cabeza, bajamos en silencio. Castle pone un poco de música para ambientar la noche, a juzgar por el olor de la cena yo diría que ya está.

- ¡Todo el mundo a la mesa!- grita mi padre lleno de emoción, nos reímos, recordamos viejas anécdotas e historias; casi todas relacionadas con las meteduras de pata de Castle el cual no hace más que justificar cada una de ellas.

- Chicos, os estáis pasando. Puedo no dejaros el Ferrari.- Espo y Ryan se miran y hacen como que se decepcionan. Alexis habla con Jenny y con Sarah Grace, la pequeña comienza a frotarse los ojos.

- Oye Kate, ¿hay alguna habitación dónde pueda dejar a Sarah?

- Déjala en la nuestra, por si quieres ir a verla de vez en cuando.- Ryan se levanta para darle las buenas noches a su hija. Es increíble, todos aquí reunidos, Ryan tiene a Sarah Grace, Castle y yo a Alexis y a Alma y Espo y Lanie no tardarán en tener un niño que estoy segura de que será guapísimo.

- Propongo un brindis.- suelta Martha así de repente, todos levantamos nuestras copas.- Por esta gran noche en la que hemos podido disfrutar de un hermoso nacimiento, mi nieta Alma ha traído alegría y felicidad; por esta familia que se ha creado, no podría estar más orgullosa de mi hijo, de mi Alexis y…- ahora se gira para mirarme.- A ti Kate por habernos elegido, por nosotros.- alzamos las copas y bebemos, unas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

- ¿Estás bien?- Me susurra Rick al oído.- Estoy feliz, te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. Siempre.

_Un año y medio más tarde…_

El agobio aumenta cada vez que la pizarra, llena de pistas, me provoca. El tener tantas fotos y nombres no supone nada si no hay relación; es posible que ese tío buscase la muerte pero fue un homicidio así que nos toca buscar a su asesino/a.

-¿Todavía nada?- Pregunta Ryan mientras se acerca a mi mesa.- No lo entiendo, pensé que teníamos al asesino pero luego resultó que tenía coartada; ¿has encontrado algo?

- Nada que nos pueda ayudar.- me echo el pelo hacia atrás y suspiro, no puedo más; tengo que llamar a Rick. Le necesitamos.

- ¡Hola Beckett! ¿Va todo bien?- Mis ojos vagan por toda la comisaría hasta terminar en la famosa pizarra.- La verdad es que no, te necesito aquí

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Es normal su sorpresa, desde que Alma llegó a nuestras vidas tuve que prescindir de Castle pero ahora la peque se ha ido al parque con su abuela y estoy segura de que mi marido no estaba haciendo nada productivo.

- Muy en serio, nos hemos estancado con un caso. ¿Puedes acercarte?

- ¡Estoy allí en diez minutos!- Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, y para colmo, resuelve el caso en la mitad de tiempo. Tanto mis compañeros como yo nos quedamos perplejos ante su eficacia; de verdad que podría ser policía.

Castle conduce mientras yo miro las fotos que Alexis me ha mandado, Alma sonríe en todas y en alguna me manda un besito con la mano.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- La incertidumbre puede conmigo.- llevamos días con ese caso y tú lo has resuelto en cinco minutos, lo tuyo no es normal.

- Beckett, yo no he hecho nada, simplemente relacionar vuestras pistas. Me gusta fijarme en los pequeños detalles que normalmente pasáis por alto.

- ¿Sólo relacionas? Pues no lo entiendo, pero gracias por haber ayudado.

- A ti por solicitar mi ayuda. Lo echaba de menos. Ya sabes, lo de ser compañeros.- yo también pienso para mí, ahora somos más que compañeros, somos una familia. Llegamos para la hora de la cena pero yo no puedo comer hasta que no acueste a Alma, siempre me espera para dormir.

- ¡Mami, papi!- Corre hacia nosotros con los brazos abiertos, Rick la coge en brazos para llenarla de besos.- ¡Hola princesa! ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

- ¡Sí!- Lleva ya su pijama puesto, menos mal que contamos con Martha y Alexis para que la cuiden pero la idea de una guardería está presente. Me siento en un sillón y Alma se coloca encima de mí; coge su león de peluche para dormir.

- ¿Te has ido al parque con la abuela?

- Chii, hemos visto una ardilla.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y era bonita?- Alma asiente con una sonrisa en la cara, nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que mi hija me dice algo que consigue conmoverme y hacerme llorar.

- ¿Mami?

- Dime cariño.

- Te quiero.- y dicho esto me besa en la mejilla. Me quedo sin palabras, esas palabras me las espero de mi padre, de Castle pero ¿de mi hija? Tan sólo tiene un año y medio.- Yo también te quiero princesa. Le canto algunas canciones para conseguir dormirla a los pocos minutos; la tumbo en la cuna, le beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches, mi vida.- Castle y yo cenamos, él me cuenta cómo lleva su libro y yo le resumo los crímenes que hemos tenido desde que me reincorporé. Me doy una ducha para relajarme tras el estresante día que he tenido, Rick ya está acostado cuando salgo.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara?- Le pregunto a la vez que me meto en la cama, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, él enreda sus dedos en mi pelo.

- Estaba pensando, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, las veces que hemos estado a punto de morir. Los secuestros, mis dos meses olvidados, la boda, la luna de miel… El verte aquí, despertarme todos los días y ver tu precioso rostro; no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento.

- Te entiendo, ahora somos una familia Castle; yo soy la primera que sigue sin poder creérselo y mírame, jamás te dejaré solo porque te quiero Rick.

- Yo también te quiero, con todo mi corazón.


End file.
